


和库丘林为爱鼓掌的额外车车-NO.EXTRA

by Blackcat_night



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat_night/pseuds/Blackcat_night
Summary: 年会喝了点酒，然后就有了这一个大概会被黑狗直接捅个对穿的脑洞。。。咬注意-让黑狗体会前列腺快感注意==雷到请直接退出不要犹豫！！！！！





	和库丘林为爱鼓掌的额外车车-NO.EXTRA

年会上的你罕见地喝了几杯白酒，都怪部门的同事太过热情，当然了，一年忙到头的休息总是令人快乐，压力在酒精里释放也不失为一种好选择。

好心的同事开车将你送回家时，已是深更半夜。好不容易战胜了懒惰的恶魔把自己拖去简单洗漱一番，打开卧室灯光的一瞬间，你有种想掐自己一下的冲动。

这可他妈的太刺激了。

锁链将线条美好的四肢固定在床的两侧，蓝色的头发散乱在枕头上，由于塞入了口衔说不出任何有意义的话语，红色的纹身从半扯开的外衣中露出，精美的人鱼线和腹肌让你不自觉的吞咽着口水。

还有完全裸露在空气中的，下体。

见到天堂了？

要知道，Alter在和你的性爱中完全占据着支配地位，除了被按在任何地方狠狠的插入捣弄，你只有在他身下求饶的份，最后哭叫着承受他的肏弄和射出。当然了，他也担得起“器大活好”的名声了，只不过你其实并非一只纯良的小白兔。

假·小白兔脑子里的想法还是很多的，要不是Alter实在有把你直接一枪捅穿的潜力，冒着被搞死的危险也是要实践的。

你越来越露骨炽热的眼神在因被束缚而紧张的肉体上来回打量，从未被束缚住的狂王狠狠地扯动着锁链，尖锐的牙齿在口衔上留下一道道痕迹，目光凶狠得盯着站在门口沉浸在美色诱惑的你。

内心的恶魔已经在你的身后露出了尾巴，虽然大概率是caster搞的恶作剧，但此等良机，错过绝对没有下一次了。

看够了的你爬上了床，跨坐在男人的小腹上，伸出小小的舌头，舔舐着那日常堵着你不让你呼吸的嘴唇。每一个褶皱和每一处齿根都被你细细地品尝，不同于日常弥漫的血腥味，温柔的讨好和淡淡的酒气让狂王有种不知如何是好的错愕。

更糟糕的是，眼前这个跨坐在他身上，因为喝了酒脸上泛起了红晕，眼神里闪烁着兴奋的女孩让他起了正常男人都有的反应。

你能感觉到他的热度逐渐翘起，开始和你蹭动的下身接触起来，饱满的胸膛随着呼吸起伏，锁链在情欲的泛起后逐渐松弛下来，不再那么紧张的肉体变得柔软有弹性起来。

NAIVE

男人永远不知道你的女朋友有多想搞你。

男人刚刚因为你的“亲吻”眯起的眼睛在你掏出一瓶润滑剂的时候，犹如意识到危险临近的野兽一般瞪圆了，威胁的低吼从被堵住的唇间恶狠狠地挤出，烧红的眼眸紧紧盯着你的手。

这锁链质量真好。

你慢悠悠地挤出一坨草莓味的透明啫喱，假装看不到那要杀了你的眼神，将手指向觊觎已久的后庭，伸了出去。

接触到的一霎那，你身下的男人在僵硬了一秒之后拼命地开始挣扎。

“Alter...就这一次嘛...”

回应你的是更加短促的呜呜声。

“我保证很舒服的...”你竟然没来由地有些委屈，“你平时不也不管我舒不舒服嘛！”

“？？？”狂王竟不知如何反驳。

趁着这一瞬间的放松，你成功挤进了一个指节。

润滑剂逐渐融化的诡异感受，被女生搞了的生理上和心理上的双重打击让狂王头一次感受到了绝望。

你智能无视着脖颈上刀子一样的冷飕飕，根据小黄书和视频资料的回忆，摸索着勾起手指在里面这里那里毫无章法地摁着。

直到手指顶端感受到一个突然的收紧，你暗暗地给自己点了个赞。

你抬头露出一个人畜无害的笑容，直视着那双喷着怒火的眼睛。

你聚精会神地揉捻着那一点，不想放过床上这个男人的每一个反应。

陌生的快感从你的手指流淌开来，神经系统不以狂王的神志为转移，诚实地分泌着欲望和快乐。他从未觉得喘息的忍耐如此费劲，原本因为裸露而有些苍白的皮肤逐渐笼上了一层汗水和粉色，还未完全褪去的上衣已经贴紧了肉体，勾勒出色情的味道。

随着快感不断放松的通道给了你手指更大的活动空间，你开始绕着那个点转圈按压，学着caster在你身上搞过的那些小把戏，撩拨着Alter的极限。

原本紧盯着你的眼睛已经因为不想暴露欲望而紧紧闭上，但逐渐压抑不住的短促的哼声和难耐上下滑动的喉结早已暴露了一切。

下身粗大的性器已经完完全全苏醒，得不到满足的它晃晃悠悠地在头部分泌出几滴透明的液体，硬得发烫。

你想看到他失控的表情，听到他失控的声音。

低头将他的热度含进口腔，湿热的舌头在敏感的边缘和沟壑打着转，这里的讨好方式你倒是轻车熟路，舌苔偶尔在整个顶端扫过，偶尔又在柱身上来回摩擦。不同于他总是逼迫你吞进最深，你深深浅浅地用上颚的软肉顶着他的凶器。

前后夹击的快感实在是太过灭顶，发红的眼眶已经不知道是因为过多快感而带来的还是过多的欲望染红的。放弃了抵抗的他仰着头喘息着，唾液从被迫打开的嘴角流下来。

但普通的高潮不是在这种天赐良机下能够满足你的。

感受到嘴中的东西愈发胀大起来，甚至微微跳动着。熟悉的感觉让你知道快感已经将他推到了射精的边缘。

留在后庭的手指重重地按压下去，你在他射精的那一瞬间将肉棒吐出，用小手紧紧握住了滚烫的柱身。

从脊柱冲上脑袋的快感和被紧紧握住的欲望冲撞着，大脑下达的高潮指令却被你的手紧紧抑制住，乳白色的液体从小孔挣扎着涌出，没能达到惯常享受的快乐，下体传递给大脑的疯狂渴求让狂王无比渴望将肉棒捅入温暖湿润的甬道里享受一番。

你从未在这个男人脸上见到这样破碎的欲望。他总是带着压迫性的气息席卷而来，以纯粹的力量征服你。被他肏干的时候即使面对着面，你也很难从激烈的冲撞中回过神来真真切切地看着他。

但今天这个男人露出了被你揭开的，独一无二的，沉溺在欲望里的脆弱。

...

在沙发上被舔醒的感觉很不好受。

尤其是睁开眼，那猩红色的面纹正对着你的眼睛的时候。

还没从醉意和成就感里完全苏醒的你哼哼唧唧地想要拉上毯子继续沉溺在温暖里，被强行掐住的下颚让你不满地嘟囔起来。

“梦很大胆啊。”

“嗯...嗯...？”

懒得和你废话更多的男人将你翻过去摆成趴着的姿势，紧紧地将你的手腕一手禁锢住，性器抵在了因为春梦而湿润的穴口重重地撞了进去。无与伦比的快感混杂着疼痛一起涌了上来，你张大着嘴，却发现自己肿痛的喉咙发不出一丝声音。

被你的梦境折腾得抓狂的狂王看起来也不是想听你的任何解释的情形。紧紧揽着你的腿阻拦你向前挣扎爬动，尖锐的犬齿留恋地在后背上留下一道道泛着血珠的吻痕，动作比平常任何一次更加的剧烈和凶狠。

被热流灌满时的如潮快感淹没了你，你昏过去的最后时刻只记得下身好像失禁一般向外涌着爱液，一双红色的眼眸居高临下地盯着你被汗水濡湿的脸庞。

 

（值了！！！！！！我跑了！！！！！）


End file.
